


Occasionally

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: post 513 drabble. total fluff. first fic post, i'm a lurker





	Occasionally

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Occasionally, when Brian and Justin would walk out of Babylon after a late night, they would glance slightly to the right and see a boy standing under the glow of the streetlamp. The light would sparkle on his hair and every once in a while a stranger would approach him asking, "How's it goin'?"

In these moments they relied on their most trusted form of communication. Brian's arm would tighten around Justin's shoulder slightly and Justin would nudge Brian's ribs with his elbow and smile. 

It was their way of saying, "I love you," and "It was worth it," and, of course, Brian had to throw in, "I was right, it was only time" by pressing Justin's body against the passenger side door and kissed him soundly.dly.


End file.
